


Там, где истончается Завеса

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: Инквизиторы [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gentleness, M/M, Romance, Rumors, all this romantic stuff, learning Fade things, reading smart books together, secretly in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инквизитор околдован эльфийским отступником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где истончается Завеса

Ходят слухи, что Инквизитор околдован. Будто он, маг, не смог уберечь свой разум и подпал под изящные чары, сплетенные искусными руками. Будто он, твердый, как сильверит, горячий, как драконье пламя, неизбежный, как смерть, рослый тал-васгот с рокочущим басом поддался хитроумной иллюзии, обманчивому сну, перешел границу там, где полог Завесы тонок, и заблудился среди танцующих духов. Будто он, талантливый наемник, умытый кровью и обласканный росой, видавший чудес не меньше, чем ужасающих трагедий, запнулся о тень в пожухлой траве и, опустив глаза, чтобы рассмотреть препятствие, больше не смог сделать ни шага по собственной воле, плененный.

Но Адаар не слышит тех, кто шепчется за спиной, он только жадно ловит речь, плавную, словно воск, бегущий от пламени свечи, мягкую, словно шелест старых хрупких страниц, на зов которых он доверчиво идет, влекомый древним знанием, в них сокрытом, и вязью, что оставлена была пером безымянного мастера. Он покорно опускает голову, чтобы впитать каждый звук и не позволить ровному голосу дрогнуть, повышаясь, связкам − напрячься, прекрасной шее − устать, задирая подбородок. Иногда он садится прямо на пол, выложенный из холодных булыжников, по которым так легко движутся босые ступни, что беспрекословно шагали вчера по нагретому песку, по колючкам, сухим и острым, как чешуя феникса, а завтра с готовностью погрузятся в тинистое болото, в сырые колеи на разбитых колесами дорогах, в снег, жгучий, будто маленькие шипы диковинного растения.

Он − словно привязанный демон, могучий, чуждый этому миру, но дремлющий в ожидании, безопасный до тех самых пор, когда хозяин не отдаст ему беспощадный приказ, − и тотчас же эра’харэл обратит любого в пепел, закует в ледяную клетку, истощит рассудок, бессильный перед тлетворной магией. Но пока Адаар часами пропадает у подножия библиотеки и время от времени − за пределами крепости, исчезая в непроницаемой стене метущей наискось вьюги. Стихия не способна навредить этому выносливому телу, как не страшна она и тому, кто уходит в его компании и под его защитой, почти не оставляя следов на морозном полотне.

В толстом слое многовековой пыли он задумчиво выводит руны, повторяя сложные символы, которые, вспыхнув бледно раз или два, тихонько гасли в нагромождении камней, за кружевным ковром плюща, на колонне, опутанной трещинами; покинутые символы, виденные им во снах и наяву − истаявшие отблески некогда великого народа.

Ошибившись, он широким взмахом стирает неверные линии, надеясь, быть может, изничтожить вместе с ними и плеснувшую в груди досаду. Застоявшийся воздух, едва подсвеченный солнцем сквозь щели в раскрошенной кладке, наполняется беспокойной зыбью, и Адаар смиряет разочарование, различив в полумраке случайный отпечаток узкой ладони, который он накрывает своей, как после накроет чуть заметные складки на потревоженном одеяле, прежде чем поднять с подушки книгу − редкую, бережно обернутую тканью и принесенную сюда в его отсутствие. Как накроет потом, затаив дыхание, словно боясь поранить своим неловким прикосновением, остро очерченную скулу.


End file.
